Count Doctor Who
by chidori0603
Summary: The Doctor and Captain Jack meets some very interesting people.
1. Chapter 1

_This took place before the events of TWILIGHT._

_(Doctor Who & Characters are a trademark of the British Broadcasting Channel. All rights reserved.)_

_(Twilight, The Twilight Saga & Characters are a trademark of Stephenie Meyer. All rights reserved.)_

CHAPTER ONE

The Doctor started to pack everything in his briefcase and at the same time was checking on what's happening on the situation, the situation on why they went into another parallel universe instead of theirs. The readings weren't adding up. He made a startling discovery. When he checked the parallel world of Smallville, it seems that another door was open when they left that universe. But this kind of situation can't happen by leaving another parallel world and arriving in another, which means that someone or something is behind this. He turned off the screen, grabbed his briefcase and left the TARDIS. Jack left early to his "incognito" job.

He arrived at Forks High School on time as the students were coming inside the raining day. He went to his classroom, as he teaches science. He opened his briefcase and pulled out an entire model of the solar system. _Briefcase is small on the outside, but big on the inside!_ the Doctor laughed at his usual joke. The bell rang as his first period students started to pour into the classroom as he managed to close his briefcase and set the model on the large desk in front of the class.

"Morning class," he said as they continued to come in.

Once the student filed in the bell rang and school has started. The Doctor stood behind the big desk and began to write "SOLAR SYSTEM" on the board. He turns back to the staring faces as they all were staring at the Solar System model and the Doctor.

"Good! Today we're going to study about the Solar System! Can anyone answer me, How many planet Earths can you fit into Jupiter?" he asked.

He watched and not one hand was up, except for one. The Doctor rolled his eyes, _who were teaching these kids?_ He followed the raised hand to a very cute girl. Her skin was pale, her eyes were golden-brown and she has the happiest smile ever. _If Jack were a teenager and sees this girl, he'll hit on her in a heart beat!_ Doctor thinking about how Jack was doing.

"You there," Doctor pointing at her.

"One point three million," she said with a smile.

"Correct! That's how many Earths you can fit into Jupiter… Um, you may want to write that down," he said.

Students began to write down the answer. The Doctor looks over and sees the young girl not writing down, but smiling and reading her science book.

"Alice, mind telling me the temperature of the sun?" he asked her.

"Which part?" she asked as she looks up.

"Never mind. As you can see, from this model, there are nine planets, or now there are eight of them," he said to the class. "Don't know why they excluded Pluto, which is a planet, even though it's made of ice. All of them are orbiting around the sun. Some are traveling at their own speed, but who can tell me the name of planet that is closes to the sun?"

He watches as a couple of students raised their hands, including Alice, smiling.

School was over, the Doctor walks out of the school building and notices Alice standing with her brothers and sister, one who was her boyfriend Jasper. All of them looked the same, pale skin and golden brown eyes. He turns to walk away, but can tell they were staring at him as he walks away.

He finally arrives at the TARDIS, Jack was waiting for him reading a newspaper.

"How was work, Mr. Smith?" Jack asked still reading the newspaper.

"Same old, same old. Just had some interesting kids in my classroom," he replied opening the TARDIS.

"Funny. I had an interesting woman come to the sporting goods store buying supplies for camping," Jack said as he sat down plopping his feet on the console.

The Doctor smacking them off as he checked the screen for information. "Let me guess. Pale skin, golden-brown eyes!"

"How did you know that?" Jack surprised.

"Come on. Have you read the books or seen the movie?" the Doctor asking.

"Apparently, working for Torchwood hasn't given me time to read."

"We're in the world of the _Twilight Saga_," the Doctor showing Jack the picture of Dr. Cullen on the screen.

"Hey!" Jack standing up taking a closer look. "Good looking, but same features. Pale skin and golden-brown eyes."

"The woman you saw, the kids I have in my classroom and Dr. Cullen… are vampires."

Jack looks up at the Doctor with a look. "Vegetarian vampires… and I would love to meet them!"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

School was going slow. The Doctor felt like he was the one causing time to slow down as everyone around him seem to be in slow-motion. Once the period ended for lunch, he went towards the teacher's lounge, but remembered he had forgotten his lunch when he was almost late for work and forgot about his lunch back in the TARDIS. Once he arrived to the cafeteria, he saw the Cullens sitting near the window to his right. Edward has every girl turn their heads, Rosalie looking beautiful as ever, Emmet tall and handsome, Alice the cheerful girl and Jasper the quiet one. Jasper catches the Doctor's stare. The Doctor walks to the kitchen to get something to eat. He left the cafeteria knowing that the Cullen kids were looking at him as he left.

At the teacher's lounge the Doctor was talking to the gym teacher, asking about the Cullens.

"They're really nice kids. Keeps to themselves and haven't gotten themselves into trouble," he told the Doctor. "Including their adopted parents, Carlisle and Esme."

_Must be the woman Jack had saw the other day_, remembering what Jack had said. "Thank you." He said to the gym teacher and left the teacher's lounge.

Before starting class, Jessica comes in with a smile and needed some advice on the science project he had set for her class. Once giving her advice, the Doctor sees Edward standing outside the doorway looking at the Doctor with curious eyes. The Doctor simply smiles at Edward. He just turns and leaves in a rush.

Jessica was about to leave and turns to ask the Doctor a question, "Just one question Mr. Smith?"

"By all means, ask," he urged her.

"Can the human race _really_ go into space and discover if there are other life forms?"

The Doctor smiles, "We're just young. We manage to break through the Earth's atmosphere," the Doctor including himself as a human. "My answer is… we will someday."

Jessica smiles and leaves with the advices written down on paper. The Doctor prepares for his next class as Rosalie and Jasper comes in followed by the other students. The bell rings and the Doctor writes on the board "SPACE TRAVELING". He turns and plants the chalk on the large desk.

"Space! The final frontier! As what Captain Kirk said in the opening monolog of the television series, _Star Trek_," the Doctor takes out the replica of the USS ENTERPRISE (OS) and plants it in the middle of the desk. "Take a look at the Enterprise. Take a good long good kiddies! This might be our future! Well, not for some of us, but will be," he said as he stared at Jasper and Rosalie.

They looked at him as though he's reading them.

School was over, the Doctor takes his usual route back to his TARDIS, but then sees something running off to the corner of his eye. He turns as he has his sonic screwdriver pointed at the direction he saw it. It was nothing. He puts his screwdriver back in his pocket and continues to walk on, again something runs off to the corner of his eye. This time he turns on his sonic screwdriver and a spark is seen hiding in the woods.

"All right, whoever you are, COME ON OUT!" he screamed still having his sonic screwdriver pointing.

A shape was seen coming out from the trees and a couple more. Coming out from the shadows, were the Cullen kids. Edward holding his busted phone, Emmet and Rosalie side by side including Alice and Jasper. The Doctor puts his screwdriver away, satisfied.

"How did you know it was?" Emmet asked.

"Your smell," the Doctor replies.

"Great… He's a werewolf," Rosalie replied.

"What? No! No, I'm not a werewolf."

"Alice wasn't able to-"

"See me in her visions?" the Doctor finishing for Edward.

Everyone looked at him as though he was able to read Edward's mind. "How did you know?" Alice asking.

"That you are vampires! Long story… Why don't you come with me, I can explain everything," the Doctor continues to walk whistling a tune.

Dumbfounded, the Cullen kids followed the Doctor… Back to his TARDIS.

Jack was waiting outside the TARDIS, as usual, noticing the kids following the Doctor, "Oh! So, you've told'em?"

"Kind of," the Doctor opening the TARDIS door.

"But that's a police box!" Jasper shocked to see the Doctor and Jack walking in.

"Yeah," the Doctor replies.

"We won't fit!" Rosalie making hand gestures.

The smirks, the Doctor and Jack walks into the TARDIS leaving the Cullen kids there wondering hoping that the Doctor and Jack will pop saying, "Just kidding!", but nothing. They walked to the TARDIS, with the girls first. Alice opens the door and steps in the doorway looking at the giant room. She lets her brothers and sister walk in and they too have a shock to their faces. Jack sees Edward's eyes are wide, Emmet's mouth was open in awe, Rosalie speechless and Jasper just shocked to see a small object with a huge room inside.

"Welcome Cullens! To my TARDIS!" the Doctor with arms wide open.

TO BE CONTINUED…

(_Star Trek is the trademark of Gene Rodenberry. All rights reserved._)


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

"**TARDIS?" Jasper asked.**

"**Time and Relative Dimension in Space," the Doctor replied. "It's my time machine, it's called a Chameleon Arch. It gives her the ability to change to any object in any era that a Time Lord is in."**

"**What's a Time Lord? Are you one?" Edward asking still looking around.**

"**Yes. Time Lords are what other alien races call my kind," the Doctor pushing some buttons. "The reason they call us Time Lords, is the way we look at time."**

**He pulls a lever and pictures of the previous bodies of the Doctor starts to show, starting from the first to his previous body.**

"**Are they your people?" Rosalie asking seeing the faces.**

"**No… That's the Doctor or Mr. Smith as you know him," Jack answering.**

"**What? Is it a title passed on?" Emmet looking at the many faces of the Doctor.**

"**No. Time Lords have the ability to regenerate. In other words, our bodies heal itself and we change faces. What you're looking at is my previous bodies," the Doctor turning off the picture slideshow. "This is my tenth body, but ninth in regenerating. Time Lords can only regenerate twelve times giving us thirteen different bodies."**

**The Cullen kids looked at the Doctor as though they were sorry, but the Doctor goes to the screen. "Anyways… The other thing is! We're not from this world."**

"**Huh? What do you mean?" Alice walking to the Doctor.**

"**We came from another parallel world, we're in another one before, but this can't be a coincidence," Jack helping the Doctor.**

"**Someone or something is doing this," Edward reading Jack's mind.**

**Jack looks at Edward and smiles, "My, my. With that neat gift you can read the ladies minds."**

**The Doctor pushes and pulls levers and buttons as he still focused on the screen. With one last push and pull his face goes from thinking to shock of his life. Everyone was waiting for the answer from the Doctor as Jack looks at the screen and to the Doctor.**

"**Who's the good looking chick?" he asked.**

"**It can't be… She died! She used up all of her thirteen bodies," the Doctor whispered.**

"**Doctor?" Jack now getting worried.**

"**She's my old nemesis. Like the Master, a renegade Time Lady."**

**Everyone waits for the Doctor to say a word. "I've faced her in my seventh body when I regenerated. It's has to be her. It has got to be," he said in an aggressive way.**

"**Who?" Jack asked.**

"**The Rani," he said out loud.**

"**Wasn't all Time Lords dead during the Time War?" Jack asked.**

"**She became a renegade before the Time War just like the Master," the Doctor explaining.**

"**A Time War?" Jasper walking up to the console.**

"**It's a war between his race and the other ones called the, Daleks. Daleks are the ones who killed his race, when I didn't know there wasn't a Time War, the Doctor was the very last one of his kind," Jack answering to Jasper. "What's the Rani want with you this time?" turning to the Doctor.**

"**I don't know, but I want to find out," the Doctor pulling levers and pushing buttons. "Like always! She might not have her TARDIS. Ohhh! She's a pure genius, a scientific genius to be correct! But how? How did she escaped?"**

"**I'm guessing she was in prison?" Rosalie sitting down in the chair.**

"**No, she was trapped by the Tetraps in her TARDIS," the Doctor still thinking.**

"**Tetraps?" Jack asking.**

"**Bestial humanoids from Tetrapyriarbus. They were doing the bidding of the Rani," the Doctor remembering what happened.**

"**What did they do to her?" Emmet asking.**

"**They trapped her of course, once they found out the Rani's experiment, the Time Brain will kill them, they kidnapped her and took her back to their home world in her TARDIS… She might be on her last body or she did, but found a way to extend that.**

"**Well not this time! We're going to find her, with the help of you kids and your adopted parents! Let's go get them!" the Doctor starts to push and pull levers.**

**The engines roar to life as the Cullen kids watched the TARDIS come to life. Whatever the Rani is up to, the Doctor will find out with the help of his companions.**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Sitting down watching television is the lovely couple, Carlisle and Esme. It looks as though nothing can rip the two married couple apart since they're so much in love with each other. They're watching a movie about time traveling as they watched the hero save his love from being eaten by a dinosaur. Carlisle and Esme are the loving adopted parents of Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper and Edward and are proud to be adopted parents. They sat there, close together, watching the old black and white movie as they started to hear a strange noise from within their living room. Wind started to whip up as right before their eyes, the TARDIS starts to materialize. Once the TARDIS landed the door opens and Alice pops her head out from the opening and smiles at her adopted parents.

"Carlisle! Esme!" she said as she steps out of the blue box.

Coming out right after her was her siblings, the Doctor and Jack. Confused on how everyone was able to fit inside the blue box, Esme and Carlisle looked at the new comers.

The Doctor steps with his hand out stretched for a handshake, "Hello, I'm the Doctor."

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness," shaking hands as well.

Esme looks at Jack and recognizes him from the sporting goods store, "Hey! I remember you! From the sporting goods store."

"That'll be me," Jack smiling.

"If I may ask, what's your last name Doctor?" Carlisle asking.

"Just the Doctor," he said smiling.

"Ok… What are you a Doctor of?" he asked again.

"Oh, sort of things. They call me the Doctor and I don't know why," Doctor scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

Esme and Carlisle nodded their heads, still confused, turns their attention to their adopted kids. "What is all this?"

"Well, it's better for the Doctor to tell you," Edward said sitting down.

The Cullen family sat down as well. Jack sits on the other side of the living room and listens as the Doctor takes off his long coat and stands right in front of everyone.

"What I'm about to tell you, is that I need help from you," Doctor looking at the Cullens. "Your parallel is in grave danger from a person I've dealt with in the past… the Rani."

"Who's the Rani? And what do you mean by 'your parallel world'," Esme asking.

"Me and Jack aren't from this universe. You see, I feel through a crack in time between parallel universes or so I thought. Coming to this universe isn't a coincidence. From what my TARDIS as calculated was that someone was causing me to fall into different parallel universes. This person, the Rani is from my race called the Time Lords.

"At first I thought she was taken prisoner by the Tetraps and never saw her again. But for anyone who can control my TARDIS and making me fall into different parallel universes is a work of a Time Lord or in this case the Rani is a female, Time Lady."

Carlisle and Esme tries to put every piece of information together and couldn't as the Doctor wasn't making sense. The Doctor knew he was confusing the married couple, so he took them by the arm and walked towards his TARDIS.

"Wait! We can't fit in there!" Esme said out loud.

"She's right. It's a police box," Carlisle said.

"Wait till you see the inside," Emmett coming from the back of them.

The Doctor unlocks the door and opens it for them. Esme and Carlisle looked at the door and hoping to see an end of the TARDIS wasn't what they seem. Carlisle pushes the door a little open and walk with Esme inside the TARDIS. Once inside they saw that the inside was much bigger than the outside. Both shocked and marveled at the structure, the Doctor, Jack and the rest of the Cullen family walks inside the TARDIS.

"My TARDIS! Time and Relative Dimension in Space! Basically it's a time machine and another dimension. She's a Chameleon Arch, she has a Chameleon circuit that allows her to change into anything in any era she sees fit, so she changed into a nineteen-fifties police box," the Doctor telling Carlisle and Esme about the TARDIS.

"If she can change. Then why stay a police box?" Esme still looking around.

"The Chameleon circuit got stuck and she stayed like it ever since," the Doctor going to the console pushing some buttons. "Now I need to search for the Rani and with your help, if you want, to stop her from whatever she wants to do with your world."

Still shocked to see the big room inside a small police box, Carlisle and Esme agreed and watched the Doctor push some more buttons with Jack helping him.

"Doctor, I got something," Jack said.

The Doctor goes to the screen and sees a flashing blue dot. The flashing blue dot shows that it's outside of Forks, close to La Push. "It looks like she's hiding out in a place called, La Push!"

Doctor saw that the Cullen family had concerned looks on their faces. The Doctor knew from reading the stories, that La Push is werewolf territory. "Don't worry. If we run into any of them I'll try to reason with them."

The Doctor engages the TARDIS and the engines roar. Esme and Carlisle holds on to the console as they feel the TARDIS move from beneath their feet. Then in a split second a thump sound is heard and the Doctor runs to the entrance and opens the door. He looks outside and signals the others that the close was clear. They walk outside and saw the beach right in front of them. The sight was breath taking as waves were crashing, the sun was setting on the horizon giving off an orange glow. The Doctor pulls out his sonic screwdriver and starts to scan the surroundings of the beach. A beep from the screwdriver is heard.

"This way," he told the others.

They followed the Doctor deep into the woods away from La Push. The beeping took them further than the Doctor had thought it was as he still has his sonic screwdriver out and scanning. Then the beeping changes into a warning beep as the Doctor stops.

"Wait! There's something coming," he said.

The others waited as they prepared themselves for what ever is coming. Then spitting out right beneath their feet was a giant net. _Clever! She knew I was coming!_ the Doctor thought.

"Different face! But the same old Doctor," a female voice coming from behind.

Everyone looks and sees a young female holding a strange gun is smiling at them. She shoots them down and they land with a loud THUD. Rosalie gets angry and runs at the Rani.

"ROSALIE DON'T!" the Doctor getting up.

Rani hits Rosalie with an energizing net as it traps the vampire. Rosalie struggles as she bares her teeth and growls at the Time Lady.

"My, my! A feisty one our we!" Rani stunning Rosalie.

Rosalie wasn't moving as Emmett charges at the Rani. She points at him and stuns him as well. Though their still moving, only their eyes are moving.

"Do you like my new weapon Doctor? I made it in so that it stuns the undead!" she said smiling at Emmett.

Everyone stands and raises their hand at the Rani. "I'm so glad you've came Doctor!"

"You're not going to do anything rational to the Cullens and to the humans in this parallel world," the Doctor pleading.

"Humans, yes, vampires… no… I've got something in mind for them!" the Rani smiling at them.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

The Doctor stares at Emmet and Rosalie, who are stunned and aren't able to move. The Rani walks around the Doctor as she examines his new body. She even plucks a single hair from his head as she examines it to.

"This must be your, what? Ninth? Tenth regeneration?" asking him.

"This must be your last body? Or did you steal a human's body to extend your regeneration cycle," the Doctor remembering how the Master extended his.

"Clever. Absolutely clever on how you knew that I maybe on my last body! Or I just stole an innocent female human's body," she said with a sinister smile. "But… you're correct. I was on my last body and know that I was near death. I fell into a crack in time between our world and this world. So, with little time I have I found a woman in London and stole her body.

"Just like the Master, with this new body, I can regenerate all over again!"

"You and the Master are just alike," the Doctor smiling.

"The Master's an imbecile. I wanted to join and he wants it to do it alone or with a companion of his own," the Rani expressing her hatred with the Master.

They did worked together once as the Doctor remembers when he was in his sixth body. Both rogue and hated the Doctor. But what she wanted to do with the vampires the Doctor does not know. The Rani is full of surprises as she tries to conquer the entire universe when he faced her twice. Jack lunges at the Rani and she fires her weapon. It kills him as he falls to the floor.

"Enough with your companions Doctor! You and your vampire friends are coming with me!" she said.

She pushes some buttons on a wrist device and are teleported in a flash of light.

The Doctor wakes up and sees that he's strapped on a table, just like in his sixth body, and sees that the Cullens are struggling to free themselves, but couldn't as the Rani had strapped them with unbreakable restraints. The Doctor looks around and sees no Jack. He tries to figure out where he and the Cullens are and from what he can tell is that they're in somewhere in a sewer. With computer screens on showing the Doctor's anatomy as Carlisle was staring at the screen with his two hearts beating. The rest notices and snaps their attention to the Doctor.

"Yes… yes I have two hearts-"

"All Time Lords have two hearts," the Rani interrupting him.

She came in as she starts to check on the Cullens one by one. She has a chart as she writes down on what she has observed.

"Where's Jack?" the Doctor demanding her to tell him.

"The handsome fellow? Dead and I left him in the woods," the Rani putting down the chart as she got closer to the Doctor.

"From what I see, since you have me strap on a table, you're going to do something to me," the Doctor getting closer to her faces as well.

"How much do I hate it when you figure things out before someone says it! That's your unique gift Doctor, but you're indeed correct! You're going to be my test subject… like before," she said as she picks up the chart and goes to observe Esme.

The Doctor then sees his sonic screwdriver lying on a table in front of him. He struggles to free himself, but every time he struggles the tighter the straps get. The off to the corner of his left eye, the Doctor sees a strange machine. He has never seen the machine before and is wondering what the Rani was up to. He uses his skills to figure what the machine was for and what she wants to use it for. Then it hits him. Something that has the Doctor scared and wants to free himself and stop the Rani.

"You have to stop Rani! What you're going to do is going to destroy not only this world, but others as well," the Doctor pleading with the Rani.

"What? What she's trying to do Doctor?" Alice asking.

"She wants to become a vampire herself by not having any other vampire biting her. The only way she can do that is by that machine. The machine will convert your blood and transfer it into her body… She'll be the first of her kind. A whole knew breed of vampires and Time Lords alike!"

The Rani slams the chart down on a table and stares at the Doctor with angry and annoyed eyes, "_always!_ always you figure out by looking at my machine!"

She takes a needle and walks to Edward, she takes his blood, Jasper and Alice. With three vampire bloods in vials she walks to the machine as the Doctor struggles even more.

"RANI DON'T! IF YOU KILL THEM THIS WORLD AND OTHER WORLDS WILL BE DESTROYED! AND NOVELS, COMIC BOOKS AND EVERYTHING ELSE WILL DISAPPEARED AS THOUGH THEY NEVER EXISTED!" the Doctor getting angry now.

"Not… my… problem!" she inserts the vials into the machine.

The machine turns on as the Doctor tries to break free from his restraints. The machine kicks up as the turbines started to spin faster and faster as lights started to flash. The Cullens were doing the exact same thing as they try to free themselves, but it was too late. The Rani steps into the machine and closes the door just in time to flash a smile at the Doctor and the Cullens. The Doctor looks at the Cullens helplessly as he watches a green light started to glow above their heads. The Rani's machine starts to work overtime as the Cullens scream in pain. _NOOOOOOO!_ The Doctor struggling violently as the machine starts to flash lights.

It was too late. The Doctor knows that every parallel universe was being destroyed as they exploded into millions and millions of particles… and the Doctor was powerless to save each and every one of them.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Silent. Silent conquered the Doctor as he can't even hear the Cullens struggling to free themselves from the trap that the Rani has put them in. The Doctor can't bare to see his new companions, his companions who are now stone like statues, due to the destruction of parallel worlds. He stares at the ceiling, not taking his eyes off it and looking at the now dead vampire family or non-existence vampire family. _Gone… All gone… Parallel worlds… disappeared and the people from my parallel world doesn't know they're non-existence,_ the Doctor thinking to himself. He thought about Rose. His faithful companion, who he saved her by putting her into a parallel universe, is now gone. A sound makes him turn his head to the machine, now destroyed, as he searches the source of it. It sounded as though someone was trying to break into the laboratory. _Impossible! Everyone and everything should be stone! Oh… Wait a tick. _Jack comes into the lab stumbling from behind the machine as he coughs loudly.

"Doctor! Oh, wait," Jack runs to the side where the Cullens are at.

He pushes a green button as the doors to the holding tubes pop open. Horrified to see stones come out, he sees the Cullens, not stone, fall to the ground. They're still daze from the strange green glow. Jack then releases the Doctor by using his sonic screwdriver. The Doctor checks on Alice as she tries to focus on her surroundings.

"Impossible! They were supposed to be stone… unless," he turns to Jack.

"That's right. I destroyed the machine, before the Rani can become a vampire and preventing them from turning to stone, but I wasn't fast enough to save this world," Jack said helping Esme and Carlisle up.

Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Jasper looks at Jack in surprise and shock faces.

"I can't die," he said. "The Rani right outside the sewers Doctor."

"Then let's go get her!" the Doctor running out of the lab.

The Cullens followed closely behind the Doctor as Jack brings up the rear with his gun in hand.

"Cullens, I need you to sniff her out!" the Doctor asking for help.

Rosalie steps forward and sniffs the air, "She's this way!" she points to a tunnel to the left.

They take it as they follow the snake like path to the Rani. Water was dripping down as they saw some rats, turned to stone, as they came to an opening with multiple tunnels.

"We're not in Forks, it seems there's a tunnel network here," the Doctor scanning the area with his screwdriver. "Can you still smell her scent?"

Carlisle checks and shakes his head, "Her scent is still fresh, but the scent is all over."

"We need to split up," Jasper suggested.

"No need," the Doctor said.

Everyone watches as they start to hear a beep coming from his sonic screwdriver. They follow him to the middle tunnel and followed him into it.

They round the corner as they saw the Rani standing there, angry, as she has her gone pointed at them. She sees Jack, alive and well.

"Interesting! I shoot him directly in the forehead and he survives! Wonder if he can still be alive when I remove his head?" she said smiling in a sinister way.

"You won't have that chance," Rosalie said.

She brakes off a pipe and throws it at the Rani's chest. It hit's the target as the Rani gasps for air and dies.

"Whoo! That's my girl!" Emmett hugging Rosalie.

"Guess again," the Doctor staring at the Rani's direction.

They watch as the Rani stands and removes the pipe from her chest. Her wound heals rapidly as she starts to laugh, "HAHAHAHAHAHA! I'LL SHOW YOU VAMPIRES WHAT US TIME LORDS CAN DO!"

A blinding flash of white light engulfs the Rani's head and hands. The Cullens watch as they hear screaming in pain as the light fades away. The Rani falls to her knees as she breaths heavily. She then starts to laugh and looks up at the Cullens, Doctor and Jack. In shock, the Cullens see the Rani has a different face. Her hair is longer and straight with raven color. She starts to examine her new body, checking her arms and hair.

"Wow! Straight and long… kind of like it!" she said flicking her hair up. "Now, it's my turn."

She raises her gun, but the Doctor destroys it by using his screwdriver. She growls at him and runs away with the others after her. She's still laughing as she takes them deeper into the tunnel as her laughs are becoming echoes.

"We're loosing her!" Jack yells out.

"Leave that to us," Alice says.

The Cullens runs after the Rani in a blur. The Doctor laughs including Jack as they met them as the Rani was being handled by the women. The Rani struggles, but can't as the female vampires have her in their strength. The Doctor walks closer to the Rani and looks at her very closely. He stops and looks at the Cullens and then to Jack.

"Jack, how did you destroy her machine?" he asks him.

"I bypassed the converter to the turbines and with the extreme heat, the converter circuits were fried and that stopped the machine," Jack explaining.

"No… No you cannot know where the converter circuits were… If only you were a Time Lord!"

The Doctor starts to walk back and forth as everyone doesn't say anything and watches the Doctor. "That can't be! Jack doesn't know any Time Lord technology!"

"What you mean?" Jack asks.

There was a long pause from the Doctor until with a big smile, "All right Dream Lord… you had your fun!"

The Doctor wakes up with Amy hovering over him. Her ginger hair and dark colored eyes were staring straight at him.

"Doctor?" she asks in a worry tone.

He slowly gets up and looks around to see if the Dream Lord was there. But he doesn't see him around as he looks at his clothing. The boats, dress pants were there. Then he checks his bow tie and it was still there.

"Are you all right?" Amy asking again.

"Yeah… Just a little tired… needed to fall asleep and forgot that I'm standing near the console," getting up and checks the console room.

_Was it real? Or did it happen, just the Dream Lord forgot about Jack not knowing about Time Lord technology,_ the Doctor to himself. He goes to the console and accidentally hit's a box with his foot. He picks it up and opens it and finds a picture. A picture of him, Jack and the Cullens. He smiles as the phone starts to ring.

He picks it up, "Hello?"

A cheerful lovely voice comes over the Doctor's hearing, "Doctor! Been a long time I chatted with you!"

"Alice!… yeah… I'll be there," he hangs up.

Amy stands there with her arms folded, "Who's Alice then?"

"A good friend of mine, from another parallel universe," the Doctor pushing some buttons and pulling levers.

"What?" Amy dumbfounded.

The Doctor pulls the lever and holds up a small device as the engines roar to life, "with the help… of the boom tube."

THE END?


End file.
